Many cosmetic compositions exist for which gloss properties of the deposited film, after application to keratin materials, are desired. Mention may be made, for example, of lipsticks or nail varnishes. In order to obtain such a result, it is possible to combine particular starting materials, especially lanolins, with “glossy” oils such as polybutenes, or esters of fatty acid or of fatty alcohol with a high carbon number; or alternatively certain plant oils; or alternatively esters resulting from the partial or total esterification of a hydroxylated aliphatic compound with an aromatic acid, as described in patent application EP 1 097 699.
To improve the gloss and the staying power over time of the deposited film, it has also been proposed to use oils of triglyceride type, in the present case castor oil, functionalized with isophorone diisocyanate (IPDI), as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,612. Functionalization with IPDI substantially improves the staying power and the gloss of castor oil; the oils thus crosslinked find an application especially in the field of lipsticks.
However, it has been found that although these crosslinked oils give the deposit staying power and gloss, they do not make it possible to obtain on the keratin substrate a homogeneous, cohesive deposit that forms a uniform film and that is also non-tacky and transfer-resistant.
One aim of the present invention is to propose cosmetic compositions for obtaining such a uniform film-forming deposit on the substrate, the film combining gloss, gloss fastness and staying power of the composition, while at the same time being non-tacky and particularly comfortable to wear.